ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Quicker Than Clockwork
No, the (spoiler) anti-MLP joke is not a personal attack on anyone. So stop rage-commenting. After a very reasonable prank against Kevin pulled by Ben, Ben must use his new alien, Clockwork, to get back Kevin's TV from the past before he smashed it. But he disappears! What will happen to him? Plot Kevin was sitting on a chair in his room, watching TV. Then Ben and Gwen walked in. (Ben): Kevin, wanna go to Mr.— He stopped short upon seeing what he was watching. If you've seen that League of Super Evil episode where everyone gets sucked into Doomageddon's dimension, then you know what the show looks like. (Ben): What— What is that? (Kevin): What do you mean? It's Her Big Ol' Horsie: Animosity is Black Magic. (Ben): You're... serious? (Kevin): Yeah, it's manly! Camera cuts to another emphasizing shot of it. (Ben): Riiiiiight. He walked behind Kevin's chair. Camera cuts to just behind Kevin, looking over his head towards the TV. A green flash could be seen, and then yellowish acid shot at and destroyed Kevin's TV. (Ben): LMN! You can thank me later. (Gwen): Ben, that's overkill. (Ben): One, it's LMN, two, that joke got old long ago. (Kevin): You just smashed my TV! (Ben): No, I dissolved it. (Kevin): Whatever! Either pay me back for a big, cool plasma, or get Paradox to go back in time and grab the TV! (Ben): Kevin, it's a TV. (Kevin): You don't understand! (Ben): Yeah, I do. (Kevin): This is Her Big Ol' Horsie we're talking about! (Ben): Yeah, exactly. (Gwen): Ben, just do something. (Ben): Can't Kevin manipulate metals he absorbs? (Kevin): You want me to fix the TV? Worth a shot. He tried absorbing bits of the TV parts and (attempted to) rebuild them. (Kevin): There! It looked like a really sloppy welding job. (Gwen): I wouldn't turn it on if I were you. But Kevin did anyway. It then caught fire! Ben put it out with Water Hazard. (Gwen): Told you so. (Kevin): Okay, Ben, get Paradox. (Ben): Paradox? Paradox? We don't need no stinkin' Paradox! (Paradox, teleporting in): I heard that. (teleports out) (Ben): Uh, anyway... He brought up a new hologram, and slammed down the dial. An epic transformation sequence plays. Just wait until Inspector #13 airs to know what it is. (Ben): Clockwork! (Kevin): That's new. (Ben): Yeah, I know. I tried this guy out a little while ago. He can control time. (Gwen): You're going to use a time travel alien for a dangerous mission to just grab Kevin's TV from the past? Seriously? (Ben): ...Yeah, why? He then teleported out in a bright green flash, back in time! (Gwen): Kevin, that was just plain stupid. ... We see Ben teleporting on top of the roof of the house. (Ben): This is so cool. I've never been able to actually do this myself! (Paradox, teleporting in): Exactly. Remember what I said. Oh wait, that was to Gwen, not you. Whatever. "Time travel is for immortals and fools." And since— (Ben, sarcastically cutting him off): "And since you're the only immortal, what does that make me?" I know. Paradox teleported out, and then Ben froze all time. Everything stopped. Planes in the air, people walking, cars (formerly) zipping by, everything. (Ben): Okay, good. (Transform) Ghostfreak! He phased through the roof into Kevin's bedroom. Kevin was watching TV, Gwen was standing there, and the green light around Ben was just fading as he was squirting acid. (Ben): So far so good. Now to grab the TV. He put both his hands on either side, and lifted it up. We see an invisible time ripple go across the screen, and Ben saw it, since he's a time traveler. (Ben): Weird. Well, that's that. He teleported out with a green flash. ... Back, er, now in Kevin's room, Gwen and Kevin were waiting. (Gwen): So, Kevin, we came here about something else. Do you want to go to Mr.— Then, everything froze there, much like in the past. Then, the entire view broke apart like glass, much like in Ultimate Aggregor. It then shattered some more. The view zooms out a window to the neighborhood, still frozen in time, and the shattering spread to that. We keep zooming out to the city, state, country, the world, galaxy, and then the universe. Get the point yet? Anyway, the shattering got bigger and bigger, and then all broke in, and got sucked into a giant extradimensional vortex. We see this happen until it's all gone. The vortex is still there. The view now zooms into the vortex, and out in another dimension with all the pieces floating around. Ben was floating around in there too. (Ben): What happened? He was still holding the TV. It suddenly got hot, and then flew out of his arms and burst a short distance away. (Ben): What on earth did I do? We now see Paradox walking toward Ben, appearing to be walking on air. (Paradox): Great, just great. You destroyed the crosstime. (Ben): I whoed the what now? (Paradox): By doing that, you permanently shattered the crosstime. By taking the TV, it was never dissolved. You, Gwen, and Kevin were too mystified to know what to do. They never sent you back. Therefore, you were never there to take the TV. Thus, it was there, setting it normally. But then the cycle just repeats itself. Such a complication accelerates time so badly, and warps it forward and back so much, that you have shattered it. These pieces are not just the whole universe. They are every second's version of the universe from the creation to the shattering. Attempting to put them together would take eons. Besides, if even one detail is missed, the crosstime could go on a severely different path. (Ben): Like...? (Paradox): Say the Soviet Union succeeded in starting a nuclear war with America. They won, and enslaved our nation. They then proceeded to take over all of them. As you know, the Soviet leaders were evil, killing their own people by the thousands. With such a death pattern, your parents might not only have never met to have you, but may never have even been born themselves! You would not exist to save the universe from the Highbreed. You would not have saved it from Vilgax either. And of course, the Plumbers might have not gotten to Paparo in time to stop him from destroying all reality. No crosstime would survive such an event. (Ben): So you mean that if there's a crosstime where Paparo will win, then we'll die?! (Paradox): There isn't, I assure you. I took care of that. (winks) (Ben): So now what? (Paradox): I am going to give you something to do. I know a crosstime exactly like ours, but where its Ben Tennyson was killed when a thief bombed his house in his sleep. Yes, it was that small a thing. Since then, its Ohsmoss has taken over its universe. It is a direct link to the future of your own crosstime should you fail in stopping Ultimatron. (Ben): ...but will this fix this crosstime? (Paradox): Oh, don't worry. I can merge this with another that branches off just before you walked into Kevin's house. (Ben): Okay. (Paradox): But anything from this crosstime that remains will be destroyed. That means you! So get going! Ben, still Clockwork, teleported out in a green flash, into a warehouse. There he detransformed. (Ben): Let's do this. He walked up the main street. Nobody was there; everyone was hidden in fear as always. Not Ben. He walked straight up to a large fortified building, protected by a thick wall. It took up several blocks. (Ben): Hmm... how to get over it. He tried multiple transformations, each without shouting the names, in this order: Humungousaur, then Diamondhead, then LMN. (Ben): This door isn't fully sealed. There's still just a crack in it. He slammed down the All-Power-Trix's dial. (Ben): Paperboy! Haven't done this in a while! He used Paperboy's extra-thinness to slip through the very very small distance between the door and the frame. (Ben): I'm in. (Loudspeaker): But you'll never get out alive! (Ben): I know that voice! Ohsmoss! Er, Alternate Ohsmoss. Suddenly, a trap door opened up at his feet. He fell down a long chute to an underground room, in which Ohsmoss stood, waiting for him. (Ben): Ohsmoss. Long time no see. Sorta. (Alt. Ohsmoss): Ben Tennyson. And I thought you were dead. (Ben): Not quite. I'm— (Alt. Ohsmoss, cutting him off): From another crosstime? I know. (Ben): How? (Alt. Ohsmoss): This is how! He raised up his left wrist, showing an All-Power-Trix, but slightly darker in color. He lowered it, and scrolled through to the Clockwork hologram. (Alt. Ohsmoss): The All-Power-Trix is indestructible. It can survive a small bomb blast like that. I use Clockwork regularly to spy on the crosstimes, eager to invade one and take it over in addition to this one! I had my eyes set on yours, but it was destroyed, but, apparently, all except for one person. (Ben): Huh. I can transform too, ya doof! (Transform) Rocks! (Alt. Ohsmoss): An Agnusapien? Touche. He then turned into Rath, but with red eyes. (Ben): Okay, I guess two really can play at that game. They fought a lot, but Ohsmoss overpowered him. (Alt. Ohsmoss): You're dead. (detransforms) I will absorb your power. The Agnusapien sample was added after the main batch of DNA for the Codon Stream in your crosstime. I don't have it. (Ben): Okay. Sorry, but no. (Transform) Clockwork! (Alt. Ohsmoss): I told you, I can turn into a Chronosapien too! (Ben): I'm gonna fix this crosstime. (Alt. Ohsmoss): Not before I do! He ran up to Ben, who was about to attack, and started to absorb his powers. (Ben): AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!! (Alt. Ohsmoss): Yes! Now I can do what I wanted to do: fix your crosstime so I can take it over! (Ben, weak): No, you can't do that! (Alt. Ohsmoss): Yes, I can! (Ben): No, you'll be destroyed! (Alt. Ohsmoss): Don't say that. When I absorb you, I will have all your powers, and will be able to do anything a Chronosapien can! (Ben): No, Paradox is— (Alt. Ohsmoss): Him? I don't need him! He dropped Ben, who detransformed, and stopped absorbing him. (Alt. Ohsmoss): Now, I have enough power. (Ben): Don't! Alt. Ohsmoss started to teleport away in a red flash, but Ben jumped onto him at the last second and teleported with him. ... They landed right in the middle of a neighborhood street in Bellwood. Everything was frozen, since it wasn't quite finished yet. A large "puzzle piece" was still missing. Ben and Alt. Ohsmoss could see the vortex behind it. (Alt. Ohsmoss): Not quite finished yet. Paradox appeared behind him holding the piece. (Paradox): Hello! Ben, I am going to have to ask you to step out for a moment. He raised an arm at him, and Ben teleported out with a blue flash. As for Alt. Ohsmoss, Paradox was facing him. He was in the middle of the vortex piece and Paradox. (Paradox): You have done enough in your own crosstime. I cannot allow you to do it here as well. He raised his arms, with the piece lined up with the vortex spot. (Alt. Ohsmoss): You wouldn't do that! If you let go, I will be forced into the vortex. Who knows what that will do to my crosstime? (Paradox): I have memorized all the crosstimes. I have had several hundred thousand years to do so. You know nothing. The most it will do to you is wipe you—your crosstime's version of you only—from all time, at least in your crosstime. It will make it so you never existed. Your crosstime will actually be fixed. The piece started to get pulled toward the spot as if by an alternate force of gravity. (Alt. Ohsmoss): No! Stop! Paradox let go. The piece hit Alt. Ohsmoss square in the chest, and kept pushing him in. The piece lined up and fit in, and Alt. Ohsmoss—his version only—was wiped from all reality. A whitish time wave spread out in a circle from that point like radio waves. Everything it hit unfroze from time. We zoom out and see it spread to the whole universe. Paradox then teleported Ben back. (Ben): What did I miss? (Paradox): The annihilation of Alt. Ohsmoss from all reality. (Ben): My version too?! (Paradox): No, you didn't hear the narrator. Only his version. (Ben): Phooey. Paradox teleported them both out. Paradox teleported elsewhere, but Ben was teleported behind Kevin's chair, exactly the way he was before he turned into LMN. He then stood up. (Ben): You know what? No, I've learned my lesson! (Gwen and Kevin): What lesson? (Ben): Oh, right. Long story short, I saved a crosstime just now. (Gwen): As you crept behind the chair? (Ben): Sorta. The view cuts to the TV, and "THE END" appeared on it, with all the horses waving. (Ben): Well, at least that's over. Something on the TV caught Kevin's eye. (Kevin): Hey, look, a Silly Bandz commercial! Screen cuts to black, and we hear a transformation, and then hear diamondhead crystal getting shot at something. Then, we hear a TV getting torn apart. THE END... QUESTION MARK? ---****--- Roads Category:Episodes Category:---****--- Roads Category:BTMT Episodes Category:BTMT Franchise